


early morning

by renehasalotoffeelings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy late birthday to wonwoo, idc I ship it, lol is this a thing or nah, slight jun/minghao, so sorry about those, there may be errors with tense but this is late enough already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renehasalotoffeelings/pseuds/renehasalotoffeelings
Summary: wonwoo woke up in the early hours of the morning to find a large pair of eyes stating at him through the darkness. repressing his initial urge to scream, he soon realised it was minghao, looking at him with wide, scared eyes.





	early morning

wonwoo woke up in the early hours of the morning to find a large pair of eyes stating at him through the darkness. repressing his initial urge to scream, he soon realised it was minghao, looking at him with wide, scared eyes. wonwoo immediately relaxed and silently offered the other side of his bed to the younger, who immediately climbed in and fell back to sleep. wonwoo sighed, shaking his head and muttering "aish, this kid" to the 4a.m. silence before drifting back to sleep also. 

by morning, minghao had already vacated wonwoo's bed, leaving only a dent in the matress and a wet kiss on his cheek. wonwoo had no idea why minghao came to him when he had bad dreams, wondering why the younger couldn't find comfort in jun like he could in all other situations. he supposed it was maybe because he was what fans had called 'soft', and the other members had seemed to pick up on it too, for mingyu and hansol also sought comfort from him after nightmares. 

sighing, wonwoo dragged himself out of bed, wondering who he would find in the kitchen. he had no idea what time it was, only that he could still hear jeonghan softly snoring from down the hall, and that barely any light suck through the gaps in the curtains. 

wonwoo padded over to the wall socket where his phone was charging, forgetting to check the time as he unplugged it as the warm scent of coffee reached him. smiling slightly as he walked into the kitchen, he discovered mingyu leaning against the counter, coffee in hand, as eggs and bacon cooked in a pan on the stovetop. only the cooktop light was on, and wonwoo squinted to look at mingyu in the low light. 

the younger smiled at him, tipping his head to the side as he looked wonwoo up and down, before jeering a thumb over his shoulder to where minghao was slumped, looking rather unlively, on one of the couches. wonwoo laughed at the sight as minghao made some kind of noise of recognition before dramatically flopping off the couch and stumbling up and over to the kitchen. 

"ya." he whined in sleepy korean, clutching onto mingyu's free arm. mingyu smiled fondly at him,setting down his coffee to ruffle his hair. 

"food will be ready soon, babe." mingyu's voice was rough from the night, and a feeling of absolute fondness washed over wonwoo so hard it made his knees weak. 

the feeling didn't even go away when mingyu attempted to pick up his coffee, but ended up knocking it off the counter to smash on the tiles. no, the feeling only intensified as minghao leapt away from the mess and mingyu accept his fate as the coffee seeped under his socked feet, even as wonwoo leapt into action, kneeling down to pick up the smashed mug. no, the feeling stayed as minghao watched on from a safe distance, sighing "my hero" dramatically, and as mingyu looked down at him sheepishly as wonwoo looked up. 

apparently, the sound of smashing and minghao'dramatic sighing was enough to summon hansol and chan to the kitchen, bringing with them threats from jihoon with mily terrified looks on their faces. and mingyu, ever inappropriate with his timing, broke into loud laughter as wonwoo scooped up the last of the ceramic, and minghao had to hit him twice on the shoulder to get him to shut up. hansol and chan shuffled back to bed, glaring at each other. 

wonwoo deposited the mug into the bin as minghao carefully stepped into the kitchen to throw a tea towel at mingyu's feet, muttering "useless boyfriend" as he did so, and then attempted to flip the eggs. if wonwoo hadn't seen that one cat video yesterday, he wouldve thought it was the cutest thing in the world to watch minghao struggle with the egg flip. 

mingyu chuckled from behind him, stepping forward to put his arms around minghao, slipping his hands over the other' s to guide him in the process. then, once he was confident that minghao wouldn't fuck up the eggs, he stepped over to the four-slice toaster, retrieving his and minghao's toast. pausing, he threw a look over his shoulder at wonwoo, silently asking him if he wanted breakfast too. checking his phone to reveal the time to be 6:31a.m., wonwoo shook his head no and instead watched his wonderful boyfriends making breakfast so domestically. 

pouring himself a glass of orange juice and sitting at the counter between his two boys, wonwoo had never been more content.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is the worst thing ever I realised when I was typing it up how bad I was at any sort of consistency??? anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated, thankyou if you've made it this far <3 if you pick up on any mistakes or aforementioned inconsistencies, please feel free to let me know.   
> and happy late birthday to my beautiful boy jeon wonwoo <3


End file.
